planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetes 3rd
Planetes 3rd is the third series of the expanded universe of Planetes. It has eight seasons with 26 episodes each, and is divided into two parts. Synopsis * Seasons 1 & 2: This series begins after the end of the first part of second series. It's situated in the year 2001 to 2002. After the first shot at all bursiferians, they haven't died all and they restore power. Begins his third year with a secret spaceship and made by themselves, called 06. They have new technology: guns "phaser", communicators, medical advances… This is where they founded the Federation Starfleet. * Seasons 3 to 8: Josep Maria # with 13 years old and its new small crew İhi Kadse and 0 discover the existence of the Digital Sea and they create a virtual world. Gradually the crew increases. Characters * Josep Maria #: is a teremedosian child with 6 years old in seasons 1-2 and a teenager in seasons 3-8. In the first part is still prisoner with his friends in Tekoda Center, where is the captain (and is in command) of the ship FEF 06, so he is the main character. The second part is also the main protagonist, and he is 12-16 years old with a new crew. Josep Maria # at the end of the series has the rank of admiral. * Lina: is the ifnilian girl that appears only in the first part. She is 6 years old, and replaces Ralja (Josep Maria 6 gives her the rank of commander). It is revealed that ifnilians are really humans that bursiferians captured. * Manuel: is a human boy competitive and reserved that appears only in the first part. In the he first part is 6 years old, and has little importance. He is Laia's boyfriend, and in the second season they both have a son: Pumiky. He has the rank of lieutenant. * Laia: is a half gobolian (father) and half human (mother) girl that appears only in the first part. She's a nice girl, funny and a little naughty. She is 10 years old in this part, but she looks as a 6 years human (pure). She as the rank of ensign and she's the entertainer of the ship FEF 06. She is Manuel's girlfriend, and in the second season they both have a son: Pumiky. * Lia: is the gobolian girl that appears only in the first part. She is 14 years old in this series, but she looks as a 6 years human. An ifnilian impersonate her to destroy the ship 06, before the foundation of the Federation Starfleet. She has the rank of pilot, then this range is named lieutenant commander. * Padok: is a vulcan child that appears only in the first part. He is 12 years old in this series, but she looks as a 6 years human. Appears in episode 10 of the first season (The Vulcans), who he joins to the crew of the 06. He has the rank of lieutenant. * İhi Kadse: is a teremedosian teenager that only appears in the second part. He left his abilities to join to the FEF 07 with Josep Maria 12 in 2007, two years after meeting him. She change his appearance in different seasons of the second part. She's the second character in this part, and she discovered the existence of the Digital Sea and she created there a virtual world with his great intelligence. She has many ideas to make plans, helping Josep Maria # all she can. İhi in the end of the series she has the rank of captain. * 0: He is the brother of Josep Maria # that only appears in the second part. He's a teremedosian funny teenager and he does many inappropriate jokes. He marries with Carla, an alternate copy of girl who knows Josep Maria #, and at the end of the series have a son: Franny. 0 in the end of the series has the rank of commander. *'Pumiky:' is the son of Manuel and Laia that appears during the whole series. When FEF 06 returns to Earth, they both ask Josep Maria 6 to take care his child, not measuring more than 4 inches. He stay in FEF 07 until he's 7 years old (his appearance is like a 4 years human), who falls in love with Ann and decides to stay in the FEF 07 with his girlfriend. Pumiky has the rank of lieutenant commander. * Carla: is a girl who went to the same school as Josep Maria #. Met for a short time the secret of the FEF, when she and 13 exchanged their bodies. When everything settled her memory erased, but a copy remains in the FEF 07. She and 0 fall in love and later married. At the end of the series have a son: Franny. Carla at the end of the series has the rank of lieutenant commander. * Ann: is the daughter of a limbo creature, Duman, and a woman who was rejuvenated, Lee. Ann's mother spent time in FEF 07, but before she decide to return to Earth she became pregnant by Duman, a Winx Club (limbo) character that was materialised. Just before leaving, when he turns her old look, gives birth to a daughter, Ann, that grows with the machine age to 10 years. This rapidly falls in love with Pumiky and Pumiky with Ann. Ann at the end of the series has the rank of lieutenant. * Rutitto: is a childhood friend of Josep Maria #, who joined the Federation Starfleet with Josep Maria 13 in 2008, when they had to fight three times against XANA, and he was possessed by this virus. But they achieved to free him and defeat XANA. Later, in 2010, Josep Maria 14 offers Rutitto turn into SuperXnen to avoid attacks of unknown origin on Teremedó, and Maray was helping him. At the end, Rutitto and Maray achieve to do away with these attacks and decide to live a normal life like couple, and leave the FEF. * Kimberly: the life of this girl is very complex. On April 4, 2011 (his birthday), a Suliban starts a relationship with her, and as the story that told Ɛ, she never would have boyfriend. In the end, Kimberly breaks off with Paul Archer, the Suliban who pretends to be human, because Kimberly discovered that he's an alien. Then she decided to join to the FEF, she discovers that she has a sister in the future called Newecy and a daughter from another timeline called İrene. Newecy stays with her sister, and later she decides to study in Teremedó. Now it seems that the timeline is changed, and the third series of Planetes ends with a mix of timelines and ends in another in which is told in SerieStar4, Ɛ from XXXI century and Miral Paris from XXV century have said that is correct. Episodes Season 1 : 0. Prelude (La 06) # Phaser (Pistoles fàsiques) # False Salvation, Part I (Falsa salvació (1a Part)) # False Salvation, Part II (Falsa salvació (2a Part)) # Ifnilian Roger (L’ifnilià Roger) # Who Will Pay the 06? (Qui pagarà la 06?) # Persecution Under the Alurras (Persecució a l’Alurràs) # Turnabout Intruder (L’intrús a bord) # Trip in the Deep Space, Part I (El viatge (1a Part)) # Trip in the Deep Space, Part II (El viatge (2a Part)) # The Vulcans (Els vulcanians) # Adel (L’Adel) # Parallax (Paraŀlaxi) # The Truth of Colupia (Viatge al passat de Col·lúpia) # Learning to Hypnotise (Aprenent a hipnotitzar) # Party on Tisawó (De festa a Tisawó) # Matter and Antimatter (Matèria i antimatèria) # The Destruction of Bur’sw (La destrucció de Búr’sw) # The Ring of Fú’bw and the FEF (L’anell de Fú’bw i la FEF) Season 2 # Unhappy holidays (Nadal, Any Nou i Reis) # Padokpau (Padokpau) # Double 06 (Rèplica de la 06) # Repelled to Ajclar (Enviats a Ajclar) # Mader: an Ifnilian Spy (En Mader és un espia ifnilià) # Joker (De bromes) # The Cloaking Device (El dispositiu de camuflatge) # The Transdimensional Gate (La porta rodona) # Without FEF 06 (Sense la FEF 06) # Farewell (L’hora dels adéus) # A New Crew Member (Un nen humà nou) # Cleaning Fu'bw (La neteja de Fú’bw) # Oddities (Coses estranyes) # Padok Returns to Vulcan (En Padok s'en va a Vulcà) # The Warp fails (El Grodolí falla) # 35th anniversary of Tekoda (35è aniversari de Tèkoda) # Destruction (Destrucció) # Price Increase (De 10, a 20 i a 40 Tekodis) # Counterfeiting Tekodis (Tekodis falsos) # Counterfeiting Tekodis (Tèkoda explota) # Home, Part I (A casa (1a Part)) # Home, Part II (A casa (2a Part)) # Q (Q'') # Life on Earth (''La vida a la Terra) # The Future Must Be, Part I (El futur correcte (1a Part)) # The Future Must Be, Part II (El futur correcte (2a Part)) Season 3 # The Great Creation (La gran creació) # The Virus XANA (El virus XANA) # Time Reversion (Retorn al passat) # The Secret of the School (El secret del coŀlegi) # Possessed by XANA (Posseït pel XANA) # Exchange Bodies (Noi en cos de noia) # Fight at School (Lluïta al col·legi) # A Sector Less (Un sector menys) # Another attack of XANA (MaduiXANA) # Hot-less (Sense calor) # The Evil Nativity Scene (El pessebre malèfic) # Flattened Mountains (Muntanyes aplanades) # Skid (L’Skid) # Replika (Rèplica) # Rutitto-XANA (Rutitto-XANA) # Sahara in the Future (El futur Sàhara) # In the Worst Place in the World (En el pitjor lloc del món) # The Battle Frozen (La batalla congelada) # Tourist Trip (Viatge turístic) # Bad Luck in the Forest (Mala sort al bosc) # The Creator of the Supercomputer (El creador del superordinador) # Unity is Strength (La unió fa la força) # Tower Activated by FEF (Torre activada per la FEF) # Warning: Jellyfish (Alerta: meduses) # Two Timelines, Part I (Dues línies temporals (1a Part)) # Two Timelines, Part II (Dues línies temporals (2a Part)) Season 4 # A New Project (Un nou projecte) # Three Girls Alternatives (Tres noies alternatives) # We're Six! (Ja som sis) # The Fusion (La fusió) # Roberto (Roberto) # XANA² (XANA²) # The Plan is Not Met (El pla no es realitza) # Mission: Spy (Missió espia) # A Little Vacation (Unes petites vacances) # In Search of a Memory (A la recerca d’una memòria) # Secret Deflected (Secret desviat) # Alone in the FEF 07 (Sol a la FEF 07) # Battle on Bàrcinon (Batalla sobre Bàrcinon) # A Great Discovery (Un gran descobriment) # A Month in the Hell (Un mes a l’infern) # Limbisation (Dibuixització) # Travelling (De viatge) # Back to the Normal (Tornada a la normalitat) # Five Virtual Worlds (Cinc móns virtuals) # The New Plan of XANA (Un nou pla del XANA) # Choosing the Future (L’elecció del futur) # Materialisation (Materialització) # XANA's Robots (Els robots del XANA) # The Past of M2 (Al passat de l’M2) # Mission with Q (Missió amb els Q) # Great Battle, Part I (El gran assalt (1a Part)) Season 5 # Great Battle, Parte II (El gran assalt (2a Part)) # Another Fusion (Una altra fusió) # On the Other Side of the Mirror (A l’altre cantó de l’univers) # Party (De festa) # Another and Final Antidote (Un altre i últim antídot) # The False Story Becomes Reality (La falsa història es fa realitat) # Business with Ferengis (Negocis amb ferengis) # The Team Becomes Crazy (El grup es torna boig) # Hiking in the Mountains (Excursió al Montseny) # Suddenly in M2 (De sobte a l’M2) # A Kiss in the Time (Un petó en el temps) # Future Tense, Parte I (Viatge al futur (1a Part)) # Future Tense, Parte II (Viatge al futur (2a Part)) # Through the Mirror (Vingut a través del mirall) # Visit on Nimbea (Visita a Nimbea) # Europe in Teremedó (L’Europa de Teremedó) # The Legendary Warriors (Les guerreres llegendàries) # Between Virtual Worlds (D’un món virtual a un altre) # A Logic Planet (Viatge al planeta lògic) # Remembering Old Times (Recordant vells temps) # For the Love (Per l’amor) # Long Weekend (Un cap de setmana llarg) # Imperfect Copy (Còpia imperfecta) # Last fight (L’última lluita) # Destruction by Christmas (Destrucció per Nadal) # Three Birthdays (Tres aniversaris) Season 6 # Return to School (Tornada al coŀlegi) # SuperXnen (SuperXnen) # Part of the Secret Revealed (Part del secret revelat) # Who is She? (Qui és ella?) # The Most Accurate Copy (La còpia més exacta) # Fire on Bàrcinon (Foc a Bàrcinon) # Again in Limbo (Altra vegada al Limbe) # Theft (Robatori) # An Imposter on Earth (Un impostor a la Terra) # Great Jumping and Hopping (Gran salt i saltets) # Rejuvenated Woman (Dona rejovenida) # Duman's Kiss (Els petons d’en Duman) # War, Part I (Guerra (1a Part)) # War, Part II (Guerra (2a Part)) # Back in Action (Tornada en acció) # The Time Tunnel (El túnel del temps) # Bad Smell (Mala olor) # Wedding (Casament) # Gobolians (Els gobolians) # Identity Revealed (Identitat revelada) # Attack of Insects (Atac d’insectes) # Ensign Exchange (Canvi d’alferes) # To the Snow (A la neu) # Return to Limbo (Retorn al limbe) # End of the Masks (Fi de les màscares) # Separation, Part I (Separació (1a Part)) Season 7 # Separation, Part II (Separació (2a Part)) # The Start and the Return (Inici i retorn) # Q Between (El Q interfereix) # Winx of Earth (Winx de la Terra) # Another Opportunity (Una oportunitat més) # Bad Birthday (Aniversari fatal) # A Very Small Support (Una petita ajuda) # Finally Released (Per fi lliure) # Carla Wounded (Ferida) # XANA³ (XANA³) # A New Course and A New Girl (Nou curs, nova noia) # Double Duplication (Dos duplicacions) # XANA Warship (Au de presa XANA) # Wasps of XANA (XANA en massa) # Half Boy Half Girl (Ni nen ni nena) # Final XANA Attack (Últim atac del XANA) # Thanks and Misfortunes, Part I (Gràcies i desgràcies (1a Part)) # Thanks and Misfortunes, Part II (Gràcies i desgràcies (2a Part)) # Scanning (L’escaneig) # The Mission Fails (Missió fracàs) # Two New Species (Dues espècies noves) # Want To Be in the FEF (Per voler ser de la FEF) # Suicide Plan (Plans per morir) # Powers and More Than Powers (Poders i més) # Kimbo (Kimberly o Limbe) # The Worst of Three Worlds, Part I (El pitjor dels 3 móns (1a Part)) Season 8 # The Worst of Three Worlds, Part II (El pitjor dels 3 móns (2a Part)) # Double Descent (El descendent) # Twobody (El reemplaçament) # Kimberly Power (Kimberlització) # The Famous Counterpart (Actriu, cantant i militar) # Twice for Once (Dos cossos, una nòvia) # Winx Melins? (El darrer contacte) # Suliban Cold War (Procedent del futur) # The Month of Hell, Part I (Humans desapareguts (1a Part)) # The Month of Hell, Part II (Humans desapareguts (2a Part)) # Love Trick (Prova d’amor) # Selena Kid-in (Selena Infanten) # 25th Century (400 anys després) # Q's Bet (El pla d’en Q) # Funny Easter (Més vacances encara) # True Love (L’amor real) # Future Sister (Germanes) # A Vulcan on Earth (Nàufrag vulcanià) # Mirror School, Part I (La classe al revés (1a Part)) # Mirror School, Part II (La classe al revés (2a Part)) # Summer on 07 (Platja, tren i 07) # Future's 07, Part I (La 07 del futur (1a Part)) # Future's 07, Part II (La 07 del futur (2a Part)) # Restoring History, Parte I (Arreglant la història (1a Part)) # Restoring History, Parte II (Arreglant la història (2a Part)) # And the Adventure Continues (I la història continuarà) Music Opening & ending: * Season 1: "Theme of Star Trek: Voyager" * Season 2: "Theme of Star Trek: Espai profund 9" * Season 3: "Potpourri of simfonies" * Season 4: "Theme of Code Lyoko" * Season 5: "A version of Für Elise" * Season 6: "Potpourri of simfonies" * Season 7: "Theme of Winx Club" * Season 8: "Theme of Star Trek: Enterprise" Succession Category:Planetes bg:Планетес 3 ca:Planetes 3 es:Planetes - 3ª serie fr:Planetes 3 gl:Planetes 3 it:Planetes 3 pt:Planetes 3 ro:Planetes 3 ru:Планетес 3 sr:Планетес 3